Artemis of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Once again, Artemis Sherwood has fallen into a fantasy world and she has to deal with kidnappings, a new sister, and falling in love with a notorious pirate who wants her sister instead. Updating not daily. And yes, I've changed it from Will to Barbie.
1. Meeting Jackie Sparrah

**So, my first Pirates fanfic. Please no flames, just some recommendations, et cetera… Sorry if I don't have certain lines correct or I mess up little details.**

**Also, I got the idea from the story, I'm Elizabeth? by BrontoBee. I recommend all of her stories, definitely.**

_(Artemis's POV)_

"_You look lovely Elizabeth," the Commodore complimented. Elizabeth laughed half-heartedly as she fanned herself. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion puts into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine young woman. You have become a fine young woman, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth clutched her stomach. "I-I can't breathe."_

"_Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself."_

I stand up from my seat on the couch, laughing at the utter stupidity of the Commodore. I took a step forward, then tripped over something. My eyes immediately closed as I anticipated the feeling of the carpeted floor slamming into my cheek. Instead of carpet, however, I felt warm, hard slabs of wood that smelled of seawater.

Opening my eyes, I found myself kneeling on the well-used docks of Eighteenth-century Port Royal. I gasped and looked wildly around myself until a wet hand grasped my arm.

"A-Artemis?"

I looked down to see none other than Kiera Knightley gaping up at me.

"Uh," was my brilliant response.

She yanked on my arm and pulled me down into a warm embrace. I awkwardly patted her shoulder and coughed. "Oh, I was so scared," she whispered in my ear.

"Uh, r-right. Yeah, totally."

I pulled away; she stared curiously at me. "Are you alright, sister?"

_Sister? What sister? I don't have a sister!_ _I'm an only child! What the-_

"Elizabeth!" a weathered old man exclaimed. **(Get the reference? Weathered, Weatherby…? Yes, no?) **"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Father. I'm fine," she replied as the man helped her to her feet.

_Father? That's not my father! _The man then grabbed my elbow and pulled me close. Uncomfortably close.

"Shoot him!" the man cried.

_Shoot him? Shoot who? _I glanced to my left and saw a tall, handsome, oddly dressed man with long, dark dreadlocks and kohl-rimmed eyes. _Wait a minute, that's Captain Jack Sparrow! Or Johnny Depp, either way._

I blinked out of my thoughts to see Kiera Knightley, or Elizabeth, standing slightly in front of me, staring at a uniformed young man with a white wig. _Ah, yes. That would be Commodore Norrington._

"And I was half expecting it to be made out of wood," Norrington smirked as he pulled out Jack's sword. "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack smiled.

I smiled at his wittiness and humor, taking an unconscious step forward. My 'sister' looked pleadingly at the Commodore and whispered, "Commodore, I really must protest."

Norrington ignored her. "Carefully, Lieutenant."

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"Miss Swann, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Elizabeth stepped forward and I grabbed her arm comfortingly, keeping her from doing something stupid. My back was slightly turned away from Captain Sparrow, but I could still hear his voice.

"… to condemn him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Norrington smile at Jack. "Indeed."

I heard scuffling behind me, and Jack whisper, "Finally."

A rough iron chain found its way around my neck, pulling me unsuspectingly back. I let out a quick gasp as my back slammed against the captain's chest. The man who was supposedly my father stepped forward and cried out, "No! Don't shoot!"

Jack's voice snaked its way into my ear. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. Oh, and my hat! Commodore!" Norrington handed me Jack's effects. "Now, Artemis. It _is _Artemis, isn't it?"

"I-I," I smartly replied.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth said for me.

He turned me around and put a pistol to my temple. "Ah, well then. Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." I quickly put his worn out hat on his head, then awkwardly began to strap on his sword and belt when he laughed and whispered, "Easy on the goods, darling."

I felt my cheeks erupt in fire as I focused on strapping his belt. I noticed his eyes watching me, then his head lowered and he sniffed my hair, all the while a childish grin on his face.

I heard Elizabeth shuffling behind me. "You're despicable!" she cried.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, your sister saves mine, and we're square." He quickly turned me around, with the pistol still pointing at my head. He began to step back as he spoke. "Gentlemen, m'ladies. You will always remember this day as the day that you _almost_-"he lifted his arms and pushed me away, "-caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Before I fell to the floor I felt Elizabeth and my father's arms slip around me. "_Now _will you shoot him?" he begged Norrington.

He nodded. "Open fire! On his heels!" I watched as the captain threw his chain around a rope and slid down to solid earth, running, flailing, away. "Gillette, Mister Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

The soldiers ran frantically around trying to find and fire at Jack. Elizabeth turned away from the racket and smiled at me. "Come along, sister. Let's take you home."

_(Jack's POV)_

_That bloody eunuch! Why couldn't he just move aside and let me run?_

"Come 'ere, boy. Want a nice, juicy bone? Come on, come on!"

_God, those idiots!_ "You can keep doing that forever," I called. "The dog is never. Going. To move."

One of the smelly dogs glared at me. "Oh, well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, thinking back to earlier events. _That Swann girl was quite a beauty. What was her name? Eliza, Becca, Beth.., Elizabeth! Yes, that's it! _I smiled. _Yes, she was quite a pretty li'le thing._

I closed my eyes and blocked out the sounds of brainless idiots.

**Okay, so if you like, you review, yes? I will update as soon as humanly possible, but perhaps a few reviews to, um, **_**entice**_** me?**

**Luv, Luv, Luv, Artemis Sherwood**


	2. Eunuch, Elizabeth, Rum, Pearl

**Back sooner than expected, eh? Yeah, surprised me too. So, I've added a few lines in the script as well as taken a few out, but I don't plan on changing the actual story. I also tried to add some humor in here. Keyword in last sentence: **_**tried, **_**which implies that I probably failed miserably. Also, I once again apologize if a few tiny details are missed and such.**

**So, let's see how this little chappie works out…**

_(Jack's POV)_

_Eunuch, Elizabeth, rum, Pearl. Eunuch, Elizabeth, rum, Pearl. Eunuch, Elizabeth, rum- KABOOM!_

"What the-" KABOOM!

"I know those guns."

I stood up and peeked out my window to see a roughly familiar ship in the distance. "It's the Pearl." _My Pearl._

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories 'bout 'er," said a dirty prisoner. "Been preying on ships an' settlements for ten years now. Never leaves any survivors."

I smirked. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

_Bunch o' bloody fools, they are! Now then, how can I get to me precious Pearl…?_

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Kiera Knightley- I mean, Elizabeth standing over me, a stricken look on her face. _I'm gonna have to get used to that._ "Come on! We have to go _now_!"

I groggily sat up. "Mph. Why?"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Because pirates are attacking the house, that's why!"

I just stared at her. "Pirates? Cool."

" 'Cool'? What does that mean-"

The sound of knocking on the front door interrupted her. We both looked at each other, then flew out of the room to watch an ignorant butler hurry to open the door. "Don't!" Elizabeth screamed.

The butler opened the door to show a short, bald man and a few other scraggly haired, ill-dressed men standing behind him. The short one pulled out a gun and pointed it at the butler's head. " 'Ello chum."

Elizabeth and I both screamed as the butler's body fell to the floor with a sickening _thud_. The short one and his companion, a tall, skinny thing with a wooden eye ran in, glancing hungrily about the room. Their sneers grew into disgusting smiles when they saw us. "Up there!" "Girl!"

I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her back into our room. I hurriedly locked the door and saw Estrella cowering in a corner of the room. "Estrella!" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!"

I stared blankly at her. "Why would pirates want to kidnap us?"

"Because you're the Governor's daughters."

I made an 'ah' sound and slowly nodded my head. "Yes, that makes sense," I told the two girls before me.

There was a sudden banging on the door; the pirates wanted in. Elizabeth opened her mouth for a speech on hiding from said pirates and I rolled my eyes and shoved her behind me. "Hide and get help. Got it?"

When I turned to run after Elizabeth, I found she was gone. I growled and started forward when a sweaty hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around. _Oi, I'm, getting dizzy from all this bloody spinning!_ Short, fat, ugly pirate is staring at me. Splendid.

" 'Ello poppet."

I grunted. "I don't have _time _for this!"

I punched said pirate in the face, kneed him in his 'manly area', **(A/N-Sorry, but I am not saying the 'g' word)**, and shoved him to the floor. I did the same to Shorty's companion, then ran out of the room and down the stairs. I was about to cross the main room when a giant cannon ball ripped through the front wall and took out a pirate trying to steal some jewelry. _That's karma for ya, mate, _I thought with a smile.

I ran through the threshold of the house, or mansion, either one, through the gates of said house-mansion, and into the pirate infested streets of Port Royal. Everywhere I looked, I saw pirates murdering men, women, and children. Anything that really got their way of pillaging the port. A scream from behind me caught my attention; I turned to see Shorty and Wooden-Eye dragging my, uh, _sister_ to the docks.

"Artemis! Artemis, don't leave me!"

I face-palmed and sighed. "Of course, dear sister. I'll rescue you from evil, perverted pirates. Sure thing."

Glancing around, I saw a deserted sword on the floor. Picking it up, I ran like hell after the pirates that kidnapped Elizabeth. I was amazed at just how slowly they were going. But it's not like I'm complaining, after all, they made it only that much easier to catch up.

"Oi, Shorty! Drop my sister you disgusting little snotrag!"

Said Shorty dropped Elizabeth's arm and smiled at me, showing the gaps in between his teeth. "Sure thing, poppet."

"Artemis, no! Run! Get Father, or Will-"

Wooden-Eye slapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her struggling back to the docks. Shorty, however, stayed behind with me. "So poppet, it's just you and me."

"Not for long."

I quickly brought my sword up and inserted it in Shorty's stomach. He choked, the smile fading from his face. He drew a pistol from his belt and aimed it at me. "Wrong move, darlin'."

I stared open-mouthed at him, then finally came to and whispered the first word that came to mind. "Parlay?"

_(Jack's POV)_

I picked up the bone the fleeing prisoners left behind and waved it at the dog with the keys.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy." _Bloody 'ell, the stupid thing's takin' too long!_ "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

A loud and rather annoying crash startled both me and the dog, causing it to run away. "No, no, no, no,no, I didn't mean it! I didn't-never mind."

A nice little British guard tumbled down the prison steps. _Hm, that's not normal._ Then two very familiar faces found their way after said guard. Twig and Koehler.

"Huh, this ain't the armory," Twig muttered stupidly.

I shrank back, hoping they wouldn't see me. _Maybe they'll just…go away and-_

"Well, well, well, what _have_ we here, Twigg. Captain. Jack. Sparrow."

I smiled. " 'Ello mateys."

Twig spat at me in reply. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

I offered them a sarcastic smile. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler then proceeded to grab my neck in a flashy choke-hold. The moonlight from my tiny window shone down on said mutineer, turning his arm into that of a skeleton's. I swallowed. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

Koehler drew me close to the bars, sneering at me. "You know _nothing _of Hell!" He release his hold on me and stumbled back to the outside world with Twig in tow.

"That's very interesting."


	3. Meeting BarbossaThat's Always Fun!

**I'm baaaaaaack! Okay, moving onto story.**

_(Artemis's POV)_

Pintel, as I discovered to be his name, rowed me to the _Black Pearl_. I noticed Elizabeth standing nearby Wooden-Eye and a very intimidating looking dark-skinned man. **(I'm trying not to be racist in any way here) **"More prisoners?" he asked Pintel.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa."

A tall, aging man with a ridiculous feather hat limped over to me, a cruel smile on his face. His eyes seemed to be boring holes into my head as he addressed Elizabeth. "I take it this be the sistar ye spoke of, Miss Turner."

"Turner? Her name is Elizabeth Swann and-"

"Are ye sure o' that, missy?"

I straightened my back and placed my hands on my hips, staring straight at the captain. "Absolutely. I think I would be the one to tell you my sister's name-"

He swiftly grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close to him. "Must ye rattle on so incessantly m'dear?"

I stared hatefully at him, and then spat directly into his dirty face. His dry lips turned up in a smile as he shoved me to the ground. Two pirates grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me back. I struggled fiercely against them, not willing to let them manhandle me.

"It seems we have a feisty one," he sneered. "Take 'er to the brig."

I let out a strangled scream as I was dragged into the depths of the ship. Elizabeth screamed my name and ran after me, but the captain held her back. "Not so fast, Miss Turner," I heard him whisper.

After I was shoved in the brig, I sat sadly down in the disgustingly dirty water that covered the floor. I hummed a song that was floating around in my head, knowing that music was the only thing that would calm me. Well, that and quoting Captain Jack Sparrow.

"There seems to be a leak," I murmured to no one.

And that was how I spent my first few hours aboard the _Black Pearl_, quoting Jack Sparrow in between songs from _'The Phantom of the Opera' _and Taylor Swift. It was only when I was half asleep when I heard heavy footsteps and a deep, ragged voice whisper my name.

**Sorry it's so terribly short, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.**

**-Artemis Sherwood**


	4. You Always Wear Obnoxious Feather Hats?

**I'm sorry for the last insanely short chapter, and intend to partially make-up for it with this chapter. Well, here goes absolutely nothing…**

_Previously on Artemis of the Caribbean…_

_(Artemis's POV)_

_"It seems we have a feisty one," he sneered. "Take 'er to the brig."_

_I let out a strangled scream as I was dragged into the depths of the ship. Elizabeth screamed my name and ran after me, but the captain held her back. "Not so fast, Miss Turner," I heard him whisper._

_After I was shoved in the brig, I sat sadly down in the disgustingly dirty water that covered the floor. I hummed a song that was floating around in my head, knowing that music was the only thing that would calm me. Well, that and quoting Captain Jack Sparrow._

_"There seems to be a leak," I murmured to no one._

_And that was how I spent my first few hours aboard the __Black Pearl__, quoting Jack Sparrow in between songs from __'The Phantom of the Opera' __and Taylor Swift. It was only when I was half asleep when I heard heavy footsteps and a deep, ragged voice whisper my name. _**(Ooooh! Lame-ish ending!)**

"Artemis Turner, there is more to you than meets the eye."

I snorted. "No shit."

The captain of the _Black Pearl_ stepped out of the shadows and stood quietly by my cell door. His obnoxiously large feather hat stood out like a beacon, even in the murky darkness. I looked up and down his body in disinterest, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you always wear obnoxious feather hats, Captain?"

"Always," he sneered.

I stared blankly at him, then shrugged and murmured a quiet 'alright then'. Staring at a single, faint beam of moonlight emerging from a tiny hole in the side of the _Pearl_, I sighed. "Can I help you with anything, Captain, or are you simply here to annoy me?"

"I am her, Miss Turner, to _invite_ you to join me for dinner."

Slightly shocked by his statement, I whipped my head around to stare at him incredulously. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"And although I do not mind seein' ya in your rather revealing nightdress, I request that you wear this dress." He held up a dark blue dress.

Deciding that I would never allow, of all people, Hector Barbossa to harass me, I figured that I should start using some of Elizabeth's rather well-thought out lines. I stood up from the dirty water and smirked at him. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request, Captain. Means no."

He narrowed his eyes at me, the fury rising noticeably in his eyes. "You _will_ wear this dress, Miss Turner, with or without my help." **(Even though I know that Barbie's a bit of a pervert, this always made him seem worse than really was. So, I'm sorry.)**

I stepped back in shock and lowered my gaze to the floor after a moment. "You know, I think I've changed my mind. I've decided to acquiesce to your request."

His lips turned upward in a victorious smile. "Wise decision, my lady." He stuck the dress through the bars of the cell and into my waiting hands. Then, without a second glance, he turned on his heel and strutted back up to the deck.

"Bloody pirate," I growled after he left.

_(Jack's POV)_

_Bloody eunuch, _I thought to myself as said eunuch questioned me about the _Black Pearl_ and saving the object of his affections. I smiled at his naivety. "Ah, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Yes, I was attracted to _his_ lady. Yes, I sort-of, in some weird way wanted to rescue her from my mutinous first mate, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't _do _that sort of thing.

"I can get you out of here," the boy suggested.

"And how's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." He grabbed a nearby bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free. "

I looked quizzically at him. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes," he said unsurely, staring at me as though I was a freak. _Oh wait, I am!_

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." I stuck my hand through the bars of the cell. "Do we have an accord?"

He hesitated, then grabbed my hand. "Agreed."

I nodded. "Agreed. Now, get me out."

After he used "the proper leverage" to spring me from my bloody prison cell, I ran out, free at last! "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

_Really? I had no idea! _"NOT WITHOUT MY EFFECTS!"

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Oh, the look on the Commodore's face! It was priceless! And the _Interceptor_ was definitely worth all of it. Well, that and rescuing Will's bonny lass, Elizabeth. **(I think I might have kind of made jack a little OOC. I didn't mean for that to happen, I mean he's **_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_**! He's fine the way he is, so I'm sorry if that's what happened.)**

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Artemis!" Elizabeth rushed forward to greet me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What-"

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. Now chill and let me go."

She pulled away, hurt and confusion obviously written across her face. I sighed. "Lizzie, I'm sorry-"

"If you'd care to 'ave a seat, Miss Turner and, uh, Miss Turner?"

I glared at Barbossa, but accepted his offer and took an empty and unwelcoming seat beside him. Elizabeth did the same, staring quietly and awkwardly at the food lying on her silver plate. While Barbossa tried to convince her to eat the food, I stabbed the meat on my plate on my fork, going over the plot of the movie in my mind. _So Barbie kidnaps Elizabeth, she pretends to be a Turner, Will goes to Jack –sigh– for aide in rescuing said kidnappee, and then Barbie-_

"Aaaaagh!" I heard Elizabeth's screams echoing throughout the ship, drawing me from my daydream. _Oh no, Elizabeth's running amuck with the skeleton crew! I have to stop her-_

"What have ya been doing whilst I was gone, Miss Turner?"

I gasped and quickly stood up to face the undead captain as he reentered his cabin. "N-Nothing," I stuttered.

He smiled, stepping slowly towards me. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll… excuse me, I'll just be going back to the brig."

He shook his head seriously. "That be where you're wrong, missy."

I shook my head in reply. "Nooo, I think that's where _you_ are wrong, Captain. I'm going, whether you like it or not."

He lunged for me; I pushed the chair into his path and fled the cabin, bracing myself for the spectacle of the skeleton crew. But nothing at all could have prepared me for the real thing. I managed to hold back my screams, but the sight of undead men took my breath swiftly away. I heard Barbossa's footsteps behind me; running like chicken with its head cut off, or like Jack Sparrow, I raced for the brig. My heart was pounding in my ears as I slammed the cell door behind me, only inches away from Barbie's outstretched fingers.

"I'm faster," I stupidly taunted.

"And I be the captain."

"So?"

He flashed me a toothy grin, apparently thinking it would win me over. Well, he was wrong. _Sooo_ wrong. "Someday, you'll be mine, Miss Turner, and nothing nor no one will stop me."

**Again, more lame humor. And another lame ending. Ya gotta love me, right? Wrong? Yes, no? Anyways, I need reviews to improve said story and I'd also love to hear your ideas. Thanks.**

**-Artemis**


	5. Author's Note

I won't be updating until I get at least five reviews. I know, I'm a mean female dog, but how can I write my story if I don't get any feedback? However, I greatly appreciate everyone who has favorited and story alerted. You all get big hugs from Jackie!

Jack: No! Please! I beg of you, no hugs!

Me: *rolling eyes* Oh toughen up, wimpy pants.

Individual Thank You's:

To Nes4597, Maddheart8181, and CookieMonster-Chick for favoriting. I know there were others out there, but they were accidentally deleted. (Stupid, fat thumbsies!)

And to Maddheart8181 and my-beloved-monster for alerting my story.

My thanks also go out to BlooperLover and AriesAriels for reviewing. Reviews make me go insane and *cough* inspire me to write. Thank you. I now return to my sad space in the brig of The Black Pearl….


	6. A Visit From A Bloody Sea Bitch

**Thank you SO MUCH from the bottom of my heart for reviewing, everyone! You have no idea how much it means to me. Soooo, thank you. Or Gracias, either one.**

**Sithlord8665: Forgive me for forgetting you, luv. I don't know how I missed someone with a cool name like that! Well, here's your update!**

**BrontoBee: Trust me, Bree, your stories are awesome and I love the idea of being Elizabeth. Don't worry too much about not being good, savvy?**

**my-beloved-monster: You're right about that, luv. I should've realized that sooner. I'm glad you liked the ending, that was the goal I believe. I'll try and find a happy medium for Artemis in this story. I don't want this to seem too unrealistic, but I think we kind of crossed that line with the first chapter.**

**daughterofposeidon99: Your update, as requested, luv.**

**Miki: Yes, the chapters are short and for that I apologize. I really am trying to make them longer, it just doesn't always work out that way.**

**Nati97: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! (Sorry, that was uncalled for.)**

**Fellowship of the Crazies: 'ello, Felly. (That was uncalled for as well.) I'm glad you likey the story and so I gift you with…. *epic drum roll* AN UPDATE!**

**isaa: Thanks for saying that, luv. It is much appreciated. It's always good for a writer's self-esteem and for the story itself, I think, if said writer knows how their audience feels about said story.**

**If any of you were wondering why I'm doing the whole 'pesonalize-each-and-every-review-in-each-and-every-chapter' thing, it's because when another author does that for me, I get this stupid giddy feeling that probably makes me look like an idiot. So, I just thought I'd share that stupid giddy feeling with all of you! YAAAAY!**

**Jack: Will you please shut up?**

**Me: No, I will not. This is MY story and I will shut up when I want to-**

**Jack: *covers Artemis's mouth with his hand* Le's move onto the story, shall we?**

_(Artemis's POV)_

My second night on the _Black Pearl_ had arrived earlier than I'd originally anticipated. I mean, when you're stuck in the brig of a cursed ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back with nothing to do, you'd think it would be boring. Oh no, not for Artemis Sherwood. Pintel and Ragetti came down to my lovely cell just to stare at me for about ten minutes; this occurred at least five times before Barbie banned them from "visiting" me. Then, some other cursed freaks came down to taunt me and stare at me, which got very annoying very fast. Finally, I screamed so loud I think I popped my own eardrums at the pirates to leave me the hell alone.

A few moments later, Barbie came running down the stairs that opened into the brig. "What in the blazes is goin' on down here?" he asked, annoyed.

Twigg, what a weird name, glanced over at me then at his captain and answered hesitantly," She screamed, sir."

Barbie and I both rolled our eyes, while said captain barked," Yes, I know that. I mean, _why_ is she screamin'?"

"Well, you see sir, it's just that-I mean, we-"

I stepped forward and fiercely grabbed the bars to my cell, and quickly said," What he means is that he and his cursed cronies came down here to tease and stare at me for no reason at all, and I got so fed up with it that I screamed all their bloody ears off!"

The captain pursed his lips and glared, first at me, then at the small amount of his crew that was gathered around my cell. "I see," he said slowly. Without warning, he began yelling for the crew to leave _us_ alone, which couldn't be a good sign. Right?

"Miss Turner," he said once the crew had gone. "I would like to discuss with ya the negotiation of the cessation of yer foolish outbursts."

I offered him a small smile. "Negotiation, Captain Barbossa?"

"Aye. I offer you your sister's freedom."

"And what would I owe you?"

This time it was the captain who smiled. "A lifetime aboard me ship."

I pulled away from the bars, a frown on my face. _A lifetime? But what- _"I am givin' ye a chance to save yer sister's life, Miss Turner. I suggest you comply."

Trying to delay my answering his question, I quickly asked," But isn't the _Black Pearl_ technically Jack Sparrow's ship?" My only answer was a low growl, which I decided to ignore. "So it would seem that you have no ship for me to remain on, correct?"

He emitted another growl. "Just like Sparrow, ye are. Wordy. _Too_ wordy." He sighed and shook his head, the feather on his hat swaying gently with the motion of his head. "Either ye accept my offer and spare yer sister, or ye deny it and lose her. Either way, I will get something which is beneficiary."

I bit my lower lip, unsure of what to do. Should I go along with the plot of the story, or should I do what I could to stop certain events from happening? Before I could answer, however, the ship was violently thrown to one side, and both Barbie and I were sent to our knees. Twigg appeared at the entrance to the brig, a grim expression on his face. "Cap'n, you're needed above."

Barbie nodded and rose to his feet, then turned towards me. "We are not through, Miss Turner."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Indeed?"

As soon as said pirates were gone, I let out partial scream of frustration. "Life in de world of pirates is not as easy as you tink, is it Artemis?"

I emitted a strangled gasp and looked over my shoulder to see none other than the goddess Calypso in her human form. "C-Calypso," I muttered.

"You 'ave done well so far, Artemis, but your mission in dis worl' is not yet complete."

"You!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "You brought me here! This is all your fault! I should have known-"

"Silence!" she yelled. "You will not accuse me of tings that are not my fault! I brought you to dis world to make sure dat ev'ryting will go according to plan."

_I suppose that makes Jack Sparrow off-limits, huh? _I thought to myself.

"No, not necessarily," Tia whispered with a smile. I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth as I realized that I had said that out loud. "You worry too much, chil'. Listen to my a'vice and you will manage."

Her body then started to fade into a misty image. "NO, wait! Don't leave me here with Barbossa! He'll kill me!"

"He will do no such ting, my dear. And do not fear for witty Jack," she added with a wink. And within two seconds she was gone.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Bloody sea bitch," I muttered.

**There we go! The next chapter in Artemis's freakish life! Sorry if I sped up the end. My mom forced me off the computer, so I had to finish it really fast. Remember, no reviews, no chapters. Besides, they help improve the story. Until next time,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	7. No More Jack Withdrawl!

**God, I'm so excited about my story that I can't stop writing. I've already got bits and pieces of the next story, (which is DMC). **

**Sithlord8665: YAY FOR UPDATES! Hey, Sith Lords are awesome, right? Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I once again apologize for forgetting you.**

**my-beloved-monster: You're right again, luv. Goodness, what would I do without you? I believe I too am suffering from Sparrow withdrawal. It's extremely depressing.**

**I would like to inform all of you that I will now only do Jack's POV every now and then. Really only if I feel it's necessary that we see what he's feeling. Well, onto the epic fail story!**

**Oh, and sorry for not inserting the very important little disclaimer. If I owned **_**Pirates**_**, I would be in the bloody movie and I would be with Jack. But you don't see dear little Artemis, now do you?**

_(Artemis's POV)_

_Well that was bloody helpful, Tia! No, Jackie isn't off limits. Yes, I brought you here for no bloody reason at all other than my personal enjoyment. Yes, I'm a bloody sea bitch!_ I imagined Tia Dalma telling me. Sighing, I shook my head in frustration. _WHY did I have to wish to fall into the world of pirates? LITERALLY! I'll just… tell Barbossa that I won't 'save' my sister. That way, I won't screw up the story or plot or whatever-_

"Have ye made up yer mind, Miss Turner?"

I glanced quickly over my shoulder to look at Captain Barbossa and his obnoxious feather hat. "Yes, Captain, I have," I sighed. "I'm afraid I'm disclined to acquiesce to- oh screw this! No!"

He slowly smiled at me. "I see," he replied. He took a key ring out from his coat pocket and inserted a key into the cell door, swinging the door back and allowing me to exit aforementioned cell. "Then I beg that you accompany me and yer sister to the island, Miss Turner."

"N-Now? Right now?"

"There ain't no other time, missy."

Barbossa stepped into the cell and dragged a stunned me out onto the deck, where my hands were tied and I was shoved into a little boat-dinghy thing with Elizabeth. She glanced sadly over at me, then down at the medallion around her neck.

"This all happened because of this tiny little thing," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

I sent her a tiny smile. "It'll be alright, Lizzie, I promise. We'll get through this."

"Shut it, poppet," Pintel muttered, glaring at me.

Biting my lip, I stared down at my feet, thinking over Tia's last few words to me. _What does she mean "Do not fear for witty Jack"? Oh, screw her, focus! When do Will and Jack show up to rescue us? Hm, it's right after Barbie slaps Elizabeth and she rolls down that mountain of treasure. I should probably try and go with her and Will onboard the _Interceptor_. Or maybe I should go find Jack and-_

"Out of the boat, poppets," Pintel spat, drawing me abruptly out of my thoughts.

Elizabeth calmly stood and stepped out of the boat, while Ragetti grabbed my arm and pulled me up after her. The two of us were dragged through the enormous piles of sparkling treasure, then up to where the chest of Cortez's gold sat. _This is where things get interesting,_ I thought half-amusedly.

_(Jack's POV) _**(A/N- One of the last times I will be showing Jack's POV for this individual story.) **

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga-" I paused, smiling at Will as he stared at the gold just below the water's surface. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true!" he countered as we both silently got out of the boat. "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

As I glanced up at the gathering of the cursed pirates, I replied, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Together we hid behind a heaping pile of treasure, looking out at the mutinous Hector and the Swann girls, along with all the other pirates. Elizabeth's hands were bound in front and around her neck was the cursed medallion. Her sister, (Arianna, Allison…? Artemis!), was standing behind her with her hands bound tightly behind her back. One unlucky member of the crew was holding her bound wrists as she tried to desperately lash out with her legs and arms and free herself.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end," Barbossa announced as he brandished a knife.

"Elizabeth! Artemis!"

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa said. _Lying bastard,_ I thought hatefully.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is: the cursed treasure of Cortes himself." He kicked the lid off of the chest. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this," he grabbed Elizabeth's medallion.

"No!" Will dashed forward, but I pulled him back, out of sight. "Jack!" he hissed.

"Not yet. We must wait for the opportune moment."

"Screw the opportune moment," he muttered to himself.

"Eight-hundred eighty-one we found, but despaired of ever finding the last."

I glared at Hector, thinking all sorts of horrible curses and swears, then noticed Artemis Swann. The crowd of pirates were so captured by their captain's speech that they had failed to notice the lass's escape. She had somehow knocked her captor unconscious and was partially hiding behind the mountain of treasure that the chest of gold rested upon. _Smart girl,_ I thought with a smirk.

"When, Jack? When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

_Stupid Eunuch. _I sighed and looked at young William. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason _not_ to trust me?" I sighed again. "Do us a favor, William. I know it's difficult for you, but please try not to do anything… stupid."


	8. Of Mayonnaise and Oars

**Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, luvs. I've been on a cruise to Alaska with my mom, grandma, and two uncles, one of whom I've never even met before. So, that's my excuse. Thank you for everyone that reviewed my story in my absence; it is very much appreciated. Also a big thank you to EVILBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo for favoriting and story alerting.**

**Also, I apologize for any messing-up of the details in this chapter and the others. I ain't no perfect, you know. And, uh, screw that little Author's Note I made last chapter about rarely showing Jack's POV. I've changed me mind. **

**I no own pirates. I no own Jackie. I no own Will. I no own mayonnaise or oars. I no own my clothes or this computer. But I own myself, so I have that goin' for me.**

_(Will's POV)_

I watched the rum-soaked pirate walk away, seemingly unconcerned for anyone, let alone Elizabeth. He was using me, that much I figured. I looked around and, upon seeing the oar in the dinghy, decided to take matters into my own hands.

Picking up the aforementioned oar, I crept silently towards the oblivious Jack and whacked him solidly on the head. "Sorry, Jack," I muttered coldly, "but I'm not going to be your leverage."

_(Artemis's POV)_

I was hiding behind the enormous treasure pile with my captor's unconscious body lying beside me. I'd kicked the guy in the gut, shin, and other personal areas in order to escape his grip. I knew I had to do something to escape and to also help Will, Elizabeth, and Jackie.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked his zombie crew.

"Us!" they shouted back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

The men all pointed at Elizabeth and cried, "Hers!"

Barbie sneered and proudly announced, "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He rose up the knife and whispered, "Begun by blood, by blood undone."

The pirate grabbed Lizzie's hand and slit her smooth palm, placing the coin roughly in her hand. "That's it?" she cried, obviously astounded.

"Waste not," Barbie growled. He held her hand over the chest and forced her to open her hand, dropping the medallion into the chest with a soft _clink_. The cave was deathly silent as the pirates waited in anticipation for some marvelous change.

"Did it work?" "I don't feel no different." "How do we tell?" the pirates all asked. As a solution, Barbie raised his gun and shot Pintel, obviously waiting for him to fall over dead. When that didn't happen, chaos ensued. "Hey! What's going on?" "You're not dead?" Pintel shook his head in answer to the last question. "No…" Realization swept over him then. "Hey! He shot me!"

And guess what? Even more chaos ensued! "It didn't work?" "The curse is still upon us!" was heard, along with the general shouting of pissed off pirates. That's always fun. Our dear pirate lord turned angrily to Elizabeth and got right in her face. _Ew._ "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth smirked at his confusion, replying with a smug "no".

Barbie picked up the medallion and waved it in her face. "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Overcome by rage, he backhanded Lizzie and sent both the pirate medallion and the girl flying down the treasure hill.

Barbossa then began searching for me. When he saw me, he grabbed my right forearm and hauled me to my feet. "You. You knew."

I looked casually at the ground. "Maybe."

Bo'sun pointed at Pintel and Ragetti, shouting, "You two! You brought us the wrong person!" This statement drew Barbie's attention.

"No!" Pintel cried in defense. "She had the medallion _and _she's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner," Ragetti added. "You 'eard 'er! I-I think she lied to us."

Twigg and the entire crew looked angrily up at their mutinous captain. "You brought us here for nothing!"

The captain smiled, rather cruelly actually. "I won't take questioning and no second guesses. Not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

More pirates added to the angry mix. "Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let 'im speak… Hmm?"

Koehler added very logically, "I say we slit her throat and spill all her blood. Just in case."

Barbossa was about to speak when Jack the monkey screeched and pointed to where Elizabeth _should_ have been. "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack o' ingrates!" Then he looked back at me and smiled. "As for you… You'll be a-goin' to my quarters."

"What? No!"

Grabbing my other arm harshly, he called to Ragetti. "Take the lass to my quarters. And be quick about it!"

Barbossa lifted me by the arms and tossed me easily down into Ragetti's skinny arms, which surprised me considering that I weigh more than your average teenager does. Pulling me by the hair, the stupid, skinny-as-hell pirate took me to the dinghies that brought the crew and me and Elizabeth. Oddly enough, however, we couldn't leave because a certain Mister Turner had used the oars to whack Jackie upside the head.

"No oars here." _Thank you, Captain Obvious!_ I thought to myself. "Where's the oars?" "The oars 'ave gone missing! Find the oars!"

Ragetti, still tightly gripping my hair, ran after Pintel to search for the oars. Stepping awkwardly out of the shadows was a recently awakened Jack Sparrow, holding the oar; I tried not to look at him and draw attention, but being the Jack fangirl that I am I couldn't resist. "You!" my idiot pirate captor shouted.

_(Jack's POV)_

_Why fancy that, _I thought amusedly._ There's Artemis Swann and Ragetti and Pintel and- oh shit._

"You're supposed to be dead!"

I smiled. "Am I not?" Looking down, I saw a rather large pistol pointed to my chest. Turning around to follow the ancient pirate tradition of running away, I found more bloody pirates with more bloody pistols. "Oh." My smile faded then. "Uh, palulay. Mm, palu-lilala-lulu. Parrrsnip, parrrsley, par- partner, partner."

Artemis, struggling to free her surprisingly short brown hair from Ragetti's grip, leaned forward and whispered with a faint smile, "Parlay?" Ragetti immediately slapped her across the mouth, yanking on her hair; she flinched.

"Parlay! That's the one! Parlay... Parrrlay!"

Pintel growled. "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man it was that thought up 'parlay'!"

Taking my first two fingers, I gently moved his gun to point at the ground and flashed him a smile. "Uh, that would be the French."

I noticed Artemis smile and whisper to herself, "Also the inventors of mayonnaise."

_Mayonnaise? What the bloody hell is mayonnaise?_ "Now how in the blazes did you get off that island?" I heard Hector ask curiously. His pathetic little cronies parted to make a pathway for their captain. _Captain, indeed._

Leaning on my trusty oar, I flashed a debonair smile and replied, "When you marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate." Hector stared at me, confused. "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

Barbossa smiled ironically back at me. "Ah, well I won't be making that mistake again. Huh, gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" His crew all nodded. "Kill 'im."

Artemis's eyes grew suddenly very large and she suddenly turned into a warrioress. She kicked young Ragetti in the shins, stomach, and, uh… You know…? She ran down the pathway, straight past Barbossa who stuck his arm out and grabbed her about the waist. The girl screamed and fought against the pirate lord with a fiery passion.

"No!" she screamed. "Let me go, let me go-"

Hector clapped his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Control yourself, my pet. I should hate to have to harm you anymore."

_Egh, disgusting! She is much too young for him, he is waaay too old for her, he is such a pervert, and why am I even having this conversation with myself? _What was happening to me? I'm going insane! Oh well, back to business. "Neither of the girls' blood worked… Did it?"

Hector's attention snapped back to me, just the way I like it. "Wait a minute. Hold yer fire," he whispered. "You know whose blood we need?"

I nodded. "I know whose blood you need."


	9. Tia's In My Head & I Get SHot!

**A big thank you to all the people who favorite my story, and especially to those that I haven't recognized: AriesAriels, Awsomness182, Bewitchingemma, blossomcloud22, EvilBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo, Maddheart8181, my-beloved-monster, Nat Potkessalisse101, Silver Moonlight Blossom, Sirius' onlylove (is in love with that name!), The Fellowship of the Warriors, and windwolf1988. Another giant thank you to those who favorite: Awsomness182, CookieMoster-Chick, Dawn's Darkness (epic name), EvilBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo, grapejuice101, Maddheart8181, 3, Nes4597, Nyla Amidala Organa Solo (is in love with that name too!), and Sithlord8665. Thank you everyone! It means a lot to me knowing that you all like my story to some degree. **

**Me: *smiles and blushes***

**Jack: *wraps arm around Artemis's waist* 'Ello, luvs. Been a while, ain't it? Miss me?**

**Insane Jack fangirls: *scream, cry, faint, run after him, et cetera***

**Jack: ! *runs classic "Jack Sparrow run" from DMC***

**We all: *laugh our butts off***

**I'm on all roll with my story, so let's start reading! Shall we? *looks worriedly over shoulder at Jack, who is still being chased* Poor Jackie.**

_(Artemis's POV)_

The bloody pirate wouldn't let me out of his sight! His arm was forever around my waist, his nails digging into my flesh, with a perverted grin permanently plastered on his face. He put me in his dinghy, along with Jack, and took us back to the _Pearl_. **(A/N-God, the first part of that sentence sounded so wrong!)**

Considering the fact that I love this movie _and _I've got the script memorized, I figured it would be just fine to tune out of Jack and Hector's next conversation. But, dear ol' Tia decided to invade my privacy and move into my brain. _'Ello, Artemis._

I gasped at the sudden voice in my head. Jack and Barbie stared curiously at me, obviously thinking I was going insane. _Tia?_

_I'm 'ere._

I rolled my mental eyes. _Yes, so I noticed. WHAT are you doing here?_

_I am 'ere to keep ye loyal to yer job. I noticed you've been fighting with yourself._

_That's not of your bloody business, Tia-Calypso… Whatever._

She laughed inside my head. Creepy, right? _I do not care what you call me, Artemis, as long as it is respectful._

_Oh, right. _I coughed nervously, internally of course. _I'll remember that._

_I am sure you will. Now, I need for you to do somet'ing._

_Is it important?_

She scoffed at my stupidity._ Of course! I need for you to go to Rumrunner's Island with Jack and yer sistah._

_Will not going to Rumrunner's Island destroy the plot of the story at all? _I asked.

_Most definitely, chil'. It will determine everyone's fate, especially that of Jack and William and their affections._

_Interesting… So, I don't even have a say in the matter?_

_Decidedly not!_

I sighed, earning the odd looks of the two pirates who also occupied the dinghy. _Bloody sea bi-_

_Watch yer tongue, chil'!_

_Yes, ma'am, _I said quietly-er, thought.

During my awkward little conversation with the goddess, we had reached the lovely _Black Pearl_. Barbie quickly grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me from the dinghy to the ship, not caring that he was hurting me with his fiendishly sharp nails.

With Jack following, we all went to the captain's cabin and sat down. Well, Barbie sat in a chair and forced me to kneel beside him while Jack talked excitedly about leaving aforementioned pirate stranded on island.

"-with naught but a name and yer word it's the one I need while I watch ye sail away with my ship?"

Jack smiled; my God, he was so damned handsome! _Must he be so irresistible?_ I asked myself. Tia replied, _Torturous, is it not?_ "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

_I love it when he says 'savvy', _I thought dreamily. "That still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." The arm he had around my shoulders tightened. "And Miss Swann."

Jack and I both asked quickly, "Which one?"

"Eh, both of 'em," was his reply.

"Of what interest are either one of them to you?" Jack countered.

"I happen to like one of the damned wenches, Jack. Is that a problem for you?"

I pulled away from Barbossa in shock and disgust, but to no avail; the bastard was too strong for me. Jack, however, noticed my disgust and discomfort and his forehead wrinkled in thought. Rare, huh? Jackie actually _thinking_? Well, kind of… Anyways, our favorite pirate took a juicy looking green apple in his hand and annoyingly ignored Barbie's question.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a bite of the apple and smiled charmingly. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

Bo'sun interrupted Jack's moment of irony, much to my dismay. "Cap'n, we're comin' up on the _Interceptor_."

Barbie went topside, surprisingly leaving me behind. I relaxed after he left and Jack scurried after him, glad not to have some asshole of a pirate attached to me like a leech.

_(Jack's POV)_

I jumped in front of Hector's telescope, giving him a pretty view of my mouth. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?" I smiled victoriously. "What say you to that?"

Hector just sneered at me; so rude! "Now, you see, Jack, that's the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He glanced over at Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig."

Bo'sun literally dragged me to the brig of, ahem, _my _ship and tossed me into a cell. The brig was filled with water. "Apparently there's a leak," I mumbled.

I stood silently in my cell and tried to figure out an insane, yet doable escape route to either get to the _Interceptor _or to take back the _Pearl_. Either choice would do, really. I could hear Barbossa giving orders on the deck of my ship, and my blood boiled. _Slimy bastard! _I told myself. _I should 'ave known better than to trust another bloody pirate but nooo, I had to do be a bloody fool and-_

"Jack?"

I looked up from the water in the brig to see Artemis Swann standing on the last stair, her green-gold eyes staring frightened at me. Her short hair was in a disheveled mess and her low-cut blue dress was stained and ragged. " 'Ello, luv."

"Jack, we need to hurry if you want to get out of here. I know a trick that might work on taking the door of your cell-"

"You are not dissecting my ship, luv," I growled. "Out of the question."

She nodded. "Alright, well-"

A loud blast was heard and the hull of my beloved _Pearl _splintered and erupted. The two of us fell, me to my knees and Artemis flat on her stomach. I turned to my side and screamed, "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

There was a soft coughing noise; I looked up to see Artemis coughing while pointing to my cell door. The cannon ball had blown right through the lock, giving me free access in and out of said cell. Pushing against the metal bars, I ran out and past the girl.

"Come on, darlin'. Escape is our number one priority."

"Jack! I-I'm hurt!"

_Hurt? What does that mean? _"What do you mean 'hurt'?" I asked cautiously as I turned back to her.

She raised a bloody hand from her side and half-smiled up at me. "Bloody cannon ball," she muttered.


	10. William To The Rescue!

**OHMAIGAWD! I am SOOO sorry I ditched my wittle story! I've had such a hectic schedule lately, what with golf tournaments and football games/halftime shows and marching practice. Urgh. I hardly ever have time to write! Hope this chapter makes up at least a little bit for ignoring the story.**

**Oh, and uh, I'm sorry if I've made Jack OOC. He's kinda hard to write.**

_(Jack's POV)_

Having a girl what's just been shot by a bloody cannonball on your hands is not as easy as you'd have thought. Well, dear Miss Artemis had been shot and her side was bleedin' something fierce. But even in the middle of a life-or-death situation, I still found time to be a pervert. My stance offered me a perfect view straight down her dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Jack?" Artemis asked softly. "Jack, what are you staring at?"

I shook my head, blinking a few times. "Ah, sorry, luv. Just a bit distracted, is all."

Artemis glanced down at the floor, a fiery blush strangely spreading across her round face as she shakily tried to stand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit her bottom lip and desperately clutched her hip. I stared at her for a moment before I realized that I should be helping her.

"Uh, need any help there, darlin'?"

The girl glanced up at me through her thick black eyelashes, pain flashing through her eyes. "That _would _be greatly appreciated, Captain Sparrow."

_She got the 'Captain' bit in there! Now _that _is what I like to hear. _Wrapping an arm around her waist, I helped Miss Swann stand and held her up when her legs failed her. Putting her left arm around my shoulders, I helped her up to the deck of the _Pearl_. Pirates were screaming, blood was nearly everywhere, and cannonballs were flying left and right. I noticed that we were right behind the _Interceptor_, and Barbossa was throwing a fit. Well, figuratively.

A pirate came flying towards us. **(A/N-I haven't seen this movie in a while, so some of my descriptions and lines will definitely be off.) **Introducing my fist to his face, I grabbed the rope with my free hand and mumbled a quick "thanks." Looking at Artemis with a flashing smile, I set her on her feet in a remotely isolated part of the deck and took off swinging for the _Interceptor_.

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Jack!" I cried after the pirate swinging off the _Pearl _and onto the _Interceptor_. "God, that man can be so damn infuriating!"

Holding to the wall for support, I stood and walked swiftly yet carefully for a better hiding spot that allowed for a better view. After all, Tia had told me to get on Rumrunner's island with Lizzie and Jack and I wasn't exactly going to say "no." It's not like I wanted to ditch _Jack _and hang out with Barbie for the rest of my life! Hellooooooo! I'm in love with the bloody bastard!

I was yanked from my "I'm-in-love-with-Jack-bloody-Sparrow" thoughts by five sharp fingernails digging into my arm and a harsh, cracked voice. "And just what do ye think yer doin' up here, lass?" Hector whispered in my ear.

Gasping, I struggled weakly away from his grip, only to have horrible pain shoot up my abdomen. I let out a strangled cry of pain as I was pulled to my feet. The pirate lord didn't seem too terribly pleased to see me out and about on the _Pearl_. Holding me tightly against his chest, Barbossa hissed into my hair, "I really do hate wenches that disobey me orders."

Shakily, I replied, "You never _specifically_ told me to stay in your cabin, Captain."

A sneer spread across his cracked lips. "True; I didn't." Wrapping his arm around my waist, I cried out again, drawing more attention from the _Pearl_'s crew. Looking down at my hip, Barbie pulled back his blood-smeared arm in confusion. "What have ye done with yerself?"

Shaking my head, I let the pirate swing my legs up and take me in his arms. The pain in my side was horrible, but I somehow managed to keep from bursting into tears. A dark-skinned hand suddenly grabbed Barbie's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Cap'n," Bosun growled, "we've got prisoners."

Pressing his lips together, Barbie nodded his head ever so slightly. Looking down at me, he said, "You'll be staying close to me, Miss Swann."

Placing me none too gently on my feet once more, the captain made sure that I was close by his side as he carefully observed his prisoners tied to the mast. He quickly spotted Elizabeth and flashed her a yellow-toothed smile. "Miss Swann," he said as he bowed his head.

A look of hate came over Elizabeth's face as she glared at him. "You bloody son-of-a-"

"Now, now, Miss Swann, I'll not be havin' foul language on me ship."

Lizzie and I both looked at Barbie in shock. "This coming from a… pirate?" we asked simultaneously.

When Pintel and Ragetti weren't looking, Lizzie pulled the rope up over her head and rushed towards Barbs with venom in her eyes. She was inches away from Hector and I when the _Interceptor_ suddenly blew up. She stopped suddenly, her arm raised mid-air and mouth opened in shock.

Both of us inhaled sharply as we stared blankly out to the remains of the ship. "William," Lizzie whispered, close to tears. "You've got to stop it… You've got to stop it!"

Hector finally released his arm from around my waist, which I took advantage of to run nearby the plank. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," he said as he pushed my sister into the waiting arms of the excited pirates.

"Barbossa!"

Lizzie and I looked to the side of the _Pearl_, whispering his name and happy to see him alive and well. The look on his face was full of rage and hatred. "She goes free!" he shouted while pointing his pistol at his head.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbs growled.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Hector stated with a smile. Then he frowned. "Which one?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack whisper, "Please don't do anything stupid."

"You can't," Will smiled, "but I can." When William pointed the pistol at his own head, I sighed and shook my head. Jack and I simultaneously whispered, "Like that."

Staring at Will curiously, Barbossa asked, "Who arrrre ye?"

Leaping forward, Jack stood directly in front of the pirate captain with a nervous smile. "Ah, no one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. A soprano, if you'd believe it." "Eunuch," he added as an afterthought.

I couldn't help but smile upon hearing Jack say that. _Good Lord, he is so damn sexy! That man is trying to seduce me! _I thought to myself. _Per'aps he is, Artemis, _Tia whispered to me amusedly.

Standing straight and tall, Will announced, "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. Upon my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Overlooking the frantic look on Jackie's face, Barbossa stepped forward. "Name your terms, Mister Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

With a smile, Barbie said, "Yes, we _know _that one. Anything else?"

I waved my hand, but immediately regretted it seeing as it attracted the attention of half a dozen other pirates. "And Artemis; she is to be freed as well." Hector whirled around to stare cruelly at me, a sneer on his face. Jack pointed at himself, nearly poking himself in the eye. "The crew! The crew are not to be harmed."

"Why do ye want Miss Artemis freed, young Master Turner?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Will retorted. _God Bless that boy, _I thought with a faint smile.

"Fair enough. Agreed."

Jack stared annoyed at William, knowing he'd probably get murdered or something equally horrible. Barbie then turned on his heel and walked quickly to where I was hiding, which had proved to be a terrible spot to hide from perverted pirates called Hector. He harshly grabbed my forearm and pulled me against his chest. I cried out in pain and fear as his face loomed over mine. "You'll be sorry, Miss Swann. Very, very sorry."

Tossing me backwards, I felt the hands and arms of the _Pearl_'s crew wrap around me. Those hands were in places they really didn't need to be. I screamed and fought against my captors until I was gagged and my hands were tightly bound behind my back; Barbossa smiled at my struggles. Looking wildly around for help of some kind, I saw anger flash across Elizabeth and Gibbs's face._ Gibbs! I am so glad to see you! _I thought somewhat joyously. Glancing at Will, I saw fear and rage flash across his face and partial shock and disgust across Jack's.

_Tia_, I cried in my mind, _now would be a great time to help me out._

_Artemis, you should know that I will ne'er let anyt'ing 'appen to you. I am here for guidance, chil'._

I struggled even harder. _Yeah? Well, your "guidance" would be greatly appreciated right now!_

I could have sworn I heard that sea bitch chuckle. _Don't worry. I'll be helpin' you._

Without warning, the ship suddenly lurched violently to the side. Half of the pirates lost their balance, but managed to let go of me before they fell to the floor. Then the ship lurched to the other side, bringing the remaining pirates holding me to their knees at least. Awkwardly, I ran for the plank, which was conveniently only two feet away.

My right foot had barely touched the stained wood when both my ankles were yanked back. I fell solidly onto my face, my forehead, nose, and chest brutally slamming into the wooden plank. All I can say is thank God that planks aren't made out of metal. I kicked the person detaining me in the face, smiling when I heard a satisfying crack. The ship lurched again, rolling me further out onto the plank with only one barely noticeable thump of my shoulder against the wall of the ship. **(A/N-I am no good with ship terms! Sorry.) **Hurriedly rising to balance on my knees, I looked briefly over my shoulder and connected eyes with Jack before simply falling off the plank.

**FINALLY! Good Lord, that took forever for me to write. I apologize! However, I shouldn't be having anymore athletic or scholarly interruptions for a while. That's good, right? I know I don't deserve them, but could you please review? They certainly make me update faster. ;)**


	11. There Are Way Too Many POVs Here

**Oh my goodness! I really need to stop procrastinating the writing of this story! And I am so mad at myself because I love what I have in store for Elizabeth, Artemis, and dear ol' Jackie. It's… interesting to say the least. ;D**

**Jack: *is drinking rum and dancing like the drunkard he is***

**Artemis: *is rolling her eyes and daydreaming about Jack***

**Barbie: *is puking***

_(Artemis's POV)_

The instant my body slapped harshly on the warm Caribbean water, I knew I was officially an idiot. My hands were bound _behind _my back, rendering them useless, and I had currently lost the direction of up. I screamed into the water, which only caused some pretty bubbles to slowly drip from my lips and some horrible tasting seawater to slide down my throat. I began coughing uncontrollably, which is not the thing to do underwater, mind you. My vision went fuzzy and pretty much retarded **(A/N – No offense to anyone who is or knows anyone who is "retarded". The word just kinda works here.) **while my muscles began to weaken. Then everything went completely black.

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

"Artemis! Artemis, no!" I screamed as my sister slid off the wooden plank and into the blue waters of the Caribbean.

I jumped out of the arms of the revolting pirates that had been fiercely holding onto my hair, gown, and skin and lunged for Captain Barbossa once again. Will shouted my name in surprise and the captain whirled around and swiftly grabbed me by the throat. His horribly dirty and too long fingernails dug into the sensitive skin of my neck as he sneered at me.

"And just where do ya think ya be goin', Miss Turner?"

"I-I… Captain…. Well-"

"No answer?" he asked with a yellow-toothed smile. "Hm, too bad. Guess I'll have to throw ye off me ship."

I felt my eyes grow wide with shock. "No!" I screeched. "No, please!"

He only smiled once more at me, then roughly shoved me towards the shorter, fat pirate that had kidnapped me. His nearly bald head shone in the bright sunlight as he grinned up at me. "Go on, poppet. Walk the plank."

"Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" I heard William shout angrily. I looked hopelessly at him as I was dragged towards the plank.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," Captain Barbossa snarled with a faint smile. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" the pirates all cheered as they stared hungrily at me.

Barbossa smirked at me. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go."

I quickly took the dress off, nearly ripping it in two, and threw it at the captain of the _Black Pearl_. "Here. It goes with your black heart," I snarled venomously.

His smirk turned to a full smile as he pressed the dress against his face. "Ohh… It's still warm." The entire crew laughed heartily at that.

"Off you go! Come on!" I heard a pirate shout from within the crew. The rest of them murmured in agreement. I walked quickly to the edge of the plank, my hair whipping wildly about my face. "Too long!" a pirate announced. Not a second later, the plank jumped beneath my feet and I fell into the water after my sister.

_(Tia's POV)_

Soon after young Artemis had fallen into de water, her "sister" followed with failing limbs. I smiled from my seat amongst de fish and the whirling water of the beautiful Caribbean: my home. I could feel Artemis's strength failing her as she slowly floated to de bottom of de ocean. Realizing that she could not breathe underwater, I swam straight for her. Elizabeth Swann never noticed me swimming underneath her, for which I was grateful. Gathering the limp and barely breat'ing body of Artemis Sherwood in my arms, I swam for the opposite side of de island.

Within seconds, Artemis was starting to have signs of life on her pale face and I was standing above her on de sandy beach of Rumrunner's Isle. **(A/N – It **_**is **_**Rumrunner's Isle, ain't it?) **De moment Artemis started to look alive, I scooped her into my arms and began running through de sand. Knowing that Elizabeth Swann would have already reached de shores of dis island, I hoped to place young lady Sherwood within her sister's sights.

In less den a minute, I was mere yards away from de Swann girl and Captain Jack Sparrow; witty Jack was searching for his stash of rum while Elizabeth was practically screaming in de pirate's face about her "bloody drowning sister". Chuckling, I set de confused and disoriented girl in my arms on the golden-white sand of the beach. Kneeling, I whispered in her ear, "Meet me in de middle of de island later."

Grasping my tattered skirts in my hands, I ran wildly for the cover of palm trees. And so I sat and waited.

_(Artemis's POV)_

"You spent three days lying on a beach and drinking rum?" I heard a familiar, feminine voice exclaim with disgust.

_Am I alive? I must be alive. Unless Heaven consists of annoying as Hell girls who are pretty as Hell and the hottest pirate captain in existence-_

_Your thoughts amuse me, chil'._

I squeaked in alarm at the voice in my head. Oh yeah, right. There's a bloody sea bitch in my head. Must've forgotten about that when I nearly drowned! _Stop sticking your fat ass where it doesn't belong, Tia Dalma! _I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth. _OHMYGODTIAI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTHATIWASN''TKILLME!_

I heard Tia sigh loudly and with extreme annoyance. _I will forgive you jus' tis once, Artemis Sherwood. De next time I will not be as forgiving._

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I promise! I won't ever say anything like that ever again, I promise you! Oh God, Tia, I'm so, so sorry-_

"ARTEMIS!" I heard a girl scream. _Hm, must be my bloody sister… Again._

Two thin arms wrapped around my chest as I sat up. Almost immediately, my air supply was cut off. "Elizabeth- ackh! Lizzie! Let- go- of- me-"

"Oh! I thought you had died or drowned and I was so worried for you sister! Was that how you felt when _I _nearly drowned and Jack came to save me and-"

"ELIZABETH!" Jack and I shouted. She came to her senses, upon seeing me choking, quickly released me, and watched me fall to the ground in an extreme coughing fit. I coughed up air at first, then seawater came spurting out of my mouth. Jack and Elizabeth shared a disgusted glance, but at least Elizabeth was feeling human enough to help me to my feet and support me.

I noticed then that she had an odd shaped bottle of rum in her left hand, as did dear ol' Jackie. "Oh, Jack," I said, "haven't you already had too much to drink?"

He smiled at me and said, "You can never have too much rum, luv." He added a wink. "Never."


	12. I Get Drunk!

**Sorry I've taken so long to update… I've had lots of homework to make up for all the classes I have F's and D's in. So, here's to answering the reviews, etc.**

**Considering that I stopped answering reviews around the eighth chapter, I'll start there.**

**Cindermist: I've seen lots of fanfics titled A Touch of Destiny, so I'm not sure which one it is. Would you mind telling me about it?**

**Bewitchingemma: I'm so insanely happy you're enjoying my crazy story. I'm sort of enjoying it too, if you'd believe it! XD Thank you for holding onto this story.**

**ArieAriels: Once again, I'm glad you're enjoying. It makes me all happy inside! XD**

**MangaFanXD: Reviews are so appreciated… I haven't updated some of my stories in the longest time, even though some crazy fanfictioners actually like my other stories.**

**PhantomofthePirateJediMuppets: Wow… O.o Cool name. Writing Jack is the hardest, but I really am trying not to make anyone OOC or myself a Mary-Sue. *shudders***

**Rachel: I'M SO SORRY! Here is the update you gave been waiting so very patiently for. Please enjoy and review again. XD**

**Also, Artemis doesn't make a whole lot of sense sometimes. That was on purpose. At least, in this chapter it was. So yeah…**

_(Artemis's POV)_

Jack was slowly getting drunk while Elizabeth was slowly _pretending_ to be drunk. I didn't really care either way, so I decided to drink the entire bottle of rum. Now, drinking an entire bottle of rum when you've never had a drop of alcohol before in your life is a very bad idea. You go a little crazy and your vision gets all screwed up. No, not very fun at all.

I was lying on the damp sand of Rumrunner's Island and listening to Elizabeth gathering firewood and Jack mumbling to himself, while watching the sun settle beneath the Caribbean waves. Suddenly I remembered something I thought I had imagined: a voice whispering in my ear, "Meet me in de middle of de island later." Knowing that it was probably just the rum affecting my brain, I shook my head and continued to stare at the strangely peaceful sunset.

"Artemis, luv," Jack slurred as he stumbled over towards me, "I've been thinkin' real hard an' I think that you… Should get me another bottle of rum."

Staring blankly up at the pirate captain, I eventually nodded and rose unsteadily to my feet. However, being more than slightly drunk, I started to lose my balance. With a squeak, I watched the ground come up to meet my face. But before I could completely fall, an arm wrapped around my waist. Looking up and over my shoulder, I saw Jack holding me above the ground as he stared curiously at me.

"You know, darlin', you and Lizzie seem to be exceptionally talented in the damsel-in-distress department."

Blushing, I smiled up at the very handsome Captain Jack. "I'm 'fraid I can't do much 'bout that, Cap'n Sparrow. Sorry."

In a flash, Jack pulled me up. His left hand was resting on the small of my back while his right hand held an empty bottle of rum. I felt his rum-soaked breath stir my hair and I began to feel a little light-headed.

"Jack," I breathed, "perhaps you could… let me go?" Jack was the only one who seemed not to notice that our chests were touching and I was the only one who seemed to be extremely flustered.

"Sure thing, luv," the pirate whispered as he slowly released his hold on me. I awkwardly stumbled backwards, but managed to regain some of my composure and dignity. "Just don't forget my bottle of rum!" Jack called after me as I drunkenly walked away.

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

As I watched Artemis stumble towards me, I felt my cheeks grow warm with anger. She was head-over-heels in love with that deceitful pirate and all three of us knew it. Well, at least Artemis and I knew. Jack just assumed, but his assumption was still spot-on. The horrid thing was that Jack would probably try to use my sister, and then dispose of her when she was completely useless.

"And really bad eggs," I heard my sister whisper to herself as she literally fell into the rum cellar. "Whoopsies!" I heard her shout.

Rolling my eyes, I decided it would be best to negotiate with my sister when she wasn't dead drunk. I walked out of the shadows of the palm trees, planning to have a talk with the suave heartbreaker called Captain Jack Sparrow.

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. I _love _this song," I shout-whispered to myself as I grabbed two more bottles of rum. "And really bad eggs-"

"Artemis," an accented voice whispered in my ear.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Looking down, I saw the shards of broken glass and wasted rum by my feet. "Aw, the rum's gone. Well, why is the rum gone? I don't know, Artemis, why _is _the rum gone? That is a very good question, my friend. Well-"

"Artemis! Stop acting like a drunken fool!" the voice scolded me.

"I'm not a drunken fool! That's Jack's job!" I retorted.

"Artemis, I have to ask you a question. A very personal question and I need you to be serious about it."

"Shoot."

The mystery person sighed and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around. It was Tia Dalma! "Tia Dalma! Out and about, I see. You know, you add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium," I said with grin.

Without warning, Tia Dalma slapped me full across the mouth. "OW! That's the second time in twenty-four hours I've been slapped on the mouth! Not cool!"

"Artemis! Be quiet! If you are not careful, your sistah and Jack will come to see what your problem is! They cannot know I am here!"

Still very drunk, I giggled. "You're really weird." **(A/N – Yes, that was a quote from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.) **"And you talk funny. And I do not have a problem. I'm different. There's a difference."

"Artemis Sherwood, shut up and listen to me! If you want to continue living in dis worl', you must tell me if you love him."

"Love who, Jack? Phfft, course I do! I mean, he's hot, he's got a great sense of humor, he's extremely brilliant, although he's rather arrogant sometimes, and he's probably the sexiest man alive! Who wouldn't love that?"

Tia, although she tried not to, smiled and eventually ended up laughing hysterically. I managed to worm out of her grip on my arms and grabbed two more bottles of rum, one for me and one for Jack. I started stumbling up the stairs of the rum cellar, but stopped to turn around and star curiously at Tia. "Heh, you're really weird... I just said that. I think. Did I just say that? Must be an echo around here somewhere," I muttered crazily to myself.

_(Jack's POV)_

"Artemis Sherwood, shut up and listen to me!" _Sherwood? Her name is Artemis Swann! _"If you want to continue living in dis worl', you must tell me if you love him."

"Love who, Jack? Phfft, course I do! I mean, he's hot, he's got a great sense of humor, he's extremely brilliant, although he's rather arrogant sometimes, and he's probably the sexiest man alive! Who wouldn't love that?"

_Artemis thinks I'm… what? _Counting on my fingers, I thought to myself, _Hot, humorous, intelligent, arrogant, sexy. That's not a bad combination!_ With a smirk on my face and an empty bottle of rum in my hands, I swaggered down the first few steps of the rum cellar. And who should I run into but Artemis Swann! She shrieked and nearly dropped the rum she was carrying, but she stopped herself.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and fright.

"Hello, luv. Miss me?"

**Yes, I'm evil. Review and you'll get the next chapter incredibly soon! BTW, I don't own **_**Pirates**_**.**

**-Artemis Sherwood XD**


	13. And Really Bad Eggs!

**Hullo, everyone, I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because things are going to get real interesting real quick!**

**Jack: Artemis, here, doesn't own anything. Not even me.**

**Me: Jack! You told me I **_**did **_**own you! Not fair! *rambles on***

**Jack: *whispers* She doesn't even own her socks.**

**There, get it? I don't own ANYTHING! Don't sue me! *runs and hides in corner***

_(Previously on Artemis of the Caribbean…)_

"_Jack!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and fright._

"_Hello, luv. Miss me?"_

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Well, that depends," I somehow managed to whisper.

"On what, luv?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I have … no idea."

"Well, I do believe that a bit more rum will fix that, darlin'."

I stared stupidly up at Jack, feeling more than a little idiotic. Nodding, I said, "Okay."

Handing a full bottle of rum to the captain, I held onto the remaining bottle and pulled absently at the cork. My focus wasn't really on drinking more rum, although it probably would have been better for me if it had. Instead my focus was on Jack as he smirked wickedly at me.

I finally managed to take out the cork and took a few gulps of the alcohol, tilting slightly to my right. With an awkward laugh, I stumbled up the steps and around Jack. "Come along, Cap'n Sparrow," I slurred. "There's lots more drinking and fun to be had!"

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

"Good Lord, Artemis, you're drunk!"

Artemis smiled drunkenly and hiccupped. "That I am, dear sister. That I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get even more drunk. And then I'm going to dance around the fire singing at the top of my bloody lungs! Huzzah!"

I stared at my sister incredulously as she stumbled around in the sand, drinking, hiccupping, dancing, and singing like a madman. Sighing, I grabbed my own bottle of rum and sat cross-legged in the sand. Eventually, Jack came after my sister and began dancing along with her. He put his left arm around her waist as she did the same and they twirled in circles for at least ten minutes.

Meanwhile, I had been turning our minuscule camp fire into a raging bonfire. After my bit of work was done, I continued to watch my sister act like an idiot. She was singing a song that I recall from my youth while jumping and splashing in the cool ocean water.

_(Jack's POV)_

Miss Artemis was singing a song from her childhood for me, hoping I would like it. And I must say that it was very entertaining to watch her splash around like a five-year-old while drinking a third bottle of rum.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and we sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We're devils, black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." **(A/N – I just took the words from the beginning of the movie and combined them with the words at the end.) **"I love this song!" Smiling at me, Artemis waved me over. "Come on, Jackie. Sing with me!"

Looping my right arm with her left, I raced for the bonfire and began dancing as wildly as she was seconds earlier. With both of us grinning like fools, we danced around the fire and sang together, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and we sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! We're devils, black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. I love this song!"

"And really bad eggs!" I exclaimed. Losing my balance, I stumbled and fell on my back in the sand. Because of my tight grip on Artemis's arm, she fell down on top of me. "Hello there, darlin'. Enjoyin' yourself?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Very much indeed, Cap'n."

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" the girl added with a giggle.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean, the entire worl'. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, luv. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom."

Artemis sighed then and rolled off me onto the chilled sand. She took another sip of rum and sighed again. Looking over at me, she said, "It really must be terrible to be trapped on this island again, Jack."

"Oh, yes." Smiling, I slid an arm under her back and pulled her closer to me. I noticed the fiery blush on her once tanned cheeks. "But the company is infinitely better than the last time, I think. And the scenery has definitely improved."

Looking mischievously up at me, Artemis pointed her index finger at me. "Mister Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, luv," I said with a serious look. Curling my moustache up, I held my bottle up for a toast. "To the _Black Pearl_."

Artemis smiled. "To the _Black Pearl_."

Clinking our bottles together, we both took a long swallow of rum. And then I think I passed out.

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

That bloody pirate was using my sister! Considering she was drunk, Artemis had probably been muttering to herself about being in love with him because I was almost certain he knew. His manner towards her had changed, although to be fair I should contribute some of that to the rum.

I heard the clinking of bottles against each other and looked up to see the two of them passed out in each other's arms. _Eh, disgusting,_ I thought to myself. _My sister deserves more than some common rum-soaked pirate._

Once I could hear Jack's snores and the barely audible whisper of my sister's breath, I gathered more firewood and fallen bark from the palm trees. After dumping those into the fire, I gathered up the remaining bottles of rum from the cellar and threw those in as well. Knowing that the fire would be a good signal to passing ships, I managed to sleep well that night.

**So, R&R my friends. If you want another chapter up, then that's what you have to do. I want five more reviews, or else you don't get the next chapter.**

**A big thank you goes to angelvoice15, AriesAriels, Awesomeness182, Bewitchingemma, blossomcloud22, Captain Cynthia, Cindermist, daughterofposeidon99, EvilBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo, Kooky Kit and Kat, Maddheart8181, MissScarlet202, MsMarauder17, my-beloved-monster, Nat Potkessalisse101, Silver Moonlight Blossom, Sirius'onlylove, The-Living-Shadow, and windwolf1988 for story alerting.**

**A big thank you goes to angelvoice15, Awesomness182, Captain Cynthia, Dawn's Darkness, EvilBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo, grapejuice101, jewelofthedawn, Maddheart8181, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, 3, Nes4597, Nyla Amidala Organa Solo, Sithlord8665, wildcat717, and for favoriting.**

**A big thank you goes to BlooperLover, AriesAriels, Sithlord8665, BrontoBee, my-beloved-monster, daughterofposeidon99, Miki, Nati97, Kooky Kit and Kat, isaa, Captain Cynthia, MangaFanXD, Cindermist, Bewitchingemma, PhantomofthePirateJediMuppets, and Rachel for reviewing.**

**All of you are very much appreciated. XD**

**Much appreciation and happiness,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	14. Jack Knows And JAMES BLOODY NORRINGTON!

**I know, you're wondering what happened to the Artemis Sherwood that never updated her stories? Well, she's not here right now. The new Artemis Sherwood has now taken her place, savvy?**

**I'm not really sure about this chapter, so review it and tell me how badly I screwed up on it. I actually hate this chapter… DX**

**I tried really hard not to make Jack OOC, or Tia for that matter, but he's hard for me to write sometimes. I hope I haven't turned Artemis into a Mary-Sue, because then I'd want to kill myself. If you guys hate this chapter, then I'll take it out and put in another. BUT YOU MUST REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!**

**mnd: I'm so happy you like it. Please continue reading my pathetic excuse for a story!**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Glad to be of service, luvs. ;D I LOVE YOUR MUSTASH MAN! XD**

**Novellum Nerdium: OMAIGAWDNOVEYYOU'VEFINALLYREVIEWED! I am beyond happy right now… XD *ahem* Anyways, I just pictured myself being absolutely crazy and used a little bit of Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp study to complete the drunkenness effect. But, after all, you of all people would know what I'm like when I'm acting high. ;D**

**Many thanks to Novellum Nerdium and Kooky Kit and Kat who not only reviewed, but story alerted. I appreciate it. LITERALLY from the bottom of my heart…**

**Disclaimer: I would have married the bloody pirate.**

_(Jack's POV)_

I woke up to the sound of the waves hitting the shore and smiled. _Nothing like spending the night on the beach, _I thought to myself. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the raging fire from last night had died down a bit. Looking down, I noticed Artemis sleeping next to me. My right arm was still around her waist and she was facing me. I laughed softly when I noticed that she was holding her bottle of rum tightly to her chest.

"Mph, wake up darlin'," I whispered in her ear.

Artemis grumbled in her sleep and shook her head, then snuggled up to my chest. I smirked, keeping a loose grip on her waist. I reached over with my free hand and moved some stray pieces of dark brown hair away from her face. She was very different from her sister; her skin and hair was darker and her face not quite as fair, her figure was not slender, but instead slightly fleshy. I understood then the flash of jealousy I had seen in her eyes when looking at her sister once. The girl probably envied her sister's figure and fair features, as was sometimes common between relatives.

"You tink dat is what she feels, Jack?" an accented voice whispered in my ear.

I flinched and omitted a tiny squeak. "Tia Dalma?"

"Hello, Jack. It's been a long time."

Tia's face appeared before mine and I scrambled backwards, accidentally kicking Artemis in the process. The girl grunted in annoyance, but turned onto her other side and resumed sleeping. I sighed and glanced uncertainly up at Tia.

"Aye, a long time. I see you're… out and about."

"You overheard us talking, Jack Sparrow. 'Tis very rude to eavesdrop on a goddess."

"Heh, sorry, Tia. I was just going for some more rum, is all."

Tia stepped forward and glared at me. "You were not supposed to hear what was spoken! What de girl told me was true, but she was drunk. She did not know what she was doing. You took advantage of dat!" she exclaimed as she pointed a slender finger at my face.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I can hear her t'oughts, Jack. She was drunk enough to believe you were starting to like her."

Glancing nonchalantly at the sleeping figure of Artemis Swann, I replied, "I'm no goddess, Tia. How was I supposed to know?" I thought for a moment, then finally asked, "Does she really love me?"

"She's loved you for a long time, Jack. But she is not a toy to be played with! Her heart is fragile and she finds it hard to trust anyone, especially a man. I have brought her here for a purpose, Jack Sparrow. She is here to save this worl' you cherish so."

I shook my head, confused. "What do you mean you brought her here?"

Tia's voice became very still and firm. "She is not of dis worl', Jack. She is from de future."

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

When I woke up the next day, I found more dry branches and such that fuel my signal fire. Jack and Artemis eventually woke up, but it must have been around noon when they did so. Jack took one look at the fire and me throwing in a bottle of rum I had found lying unnoticed in the sand before jumping to his feet and running wildly around me.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

I whirled around and spat in Jack's face, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire _royal navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

Jack stared blankly at me for a minute before adding in a shocked voice, "But why is the rum gone?" **(A/N – Who else absolutely LOVES that part of the movie? XD)**

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon," I said with a tiny smile as I plopped down to stare earnestly at the horizon.

Jack began grumbling to himself and marched off, waving his arms wildly.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I woke up when the sun was high in the bright blue cloudless sky. Jack was staring open-mouthed at Elizabeth as she threw rum into her signal fire. The pirate flew over to her and began shouting in horror.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

I smiled to myself. What _Pirates _fan didn't love this part of the movie? Lizzie whirled around and shouted in his face, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire _royal navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

Jack stared at her, saying, "But why is the rum gone?"

I noticed then that my sister had said "me" and not something to the effect of "Artemis and I" or "my sister and I" or "us". _Bloody hell, she's only thinking about herself! I'm her bloody sister, why did she suddenly forget about me?_

About fifteen minutes later, after Jack had stormed off in frustration, the _Dauntless _appeared a bit off the coast. _Oh great, _I thought. _James bloody Norrington._

**I will now end zee chapter… My new policy-thingy: after five reviews, I post the next chapter. No five reviews? No chapter. Savvy?**

**-Arty**


	15. Apparently I'm Quite Obvious

**Hullo again, dearies. XD I said FIVE reviews, but I'm too excited about my story to wait for the fifth. I've been getting lots more reviews, which makes your dear author VERY happy, and this is helping me improve my story. I am trying to make my chapters longer, but that doesn't always happen. But I shall double my efforts immediately. ;D**

**I don't particularly like this part of the movie. It has good lines and such, but it's boring to me. So I'll try to make it slightly more exciting. After all, I didn't call this story _Artemis__of__the_ _Caribbean_ for nothing!**

**Bewitchingemma: I appreciate your love for my story very much. It gives me confidence. XD**

**mnd: I actually do plan on doing the next movies, although I'm not sure about OST. I'm still thinking about that one… Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so!**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Your enthusiasm astounds me, Kooky. I am very happy that you have such a strong liking for this pathetic excuse for a story. And you're right, you DID favorite. EVERYONE MAKE NOTE OF THIS!**

**daughterofposeidon99: More reviews from you make ME happy, and more chapters from me make YOU happy! XD Now we're both happy…. Thanks for the review.**

**A big thank you (and maybe some applause) to Kooky Kit and Kat, Novellum Nerdium, ShadowCat98, and shopgurllaura for favoriting… XD**

**Another big thank you to SugarCoatTheTruth for story alerting! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU! XD**

_(James's POV)_

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

I sighed and shook my head. She was always thinking of that mundane blacksmith, never thinking of me. Iwas the Commodore; _I_could provide for a pleasant life, _I_was the one who loved her. But she never once looked at me with admiration, not like the way she looked at Turner.

"You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" the Governor scolded.

I cleared my throat and looked calmly at the woman I loved. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me!" Elizabeth retorted in annoyance. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

The rum-soaked pirate smiled at me as he stepped forward. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion? The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black__Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked Sparrow in the eye. "By remembering that I serve others, Mister Sparrow, not only myself."

Turning my back, I walked up the steps in frustration. "Commodore?" Elizabeth asked softly; I stopped in my tracks. "I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

_A__wedding__gift?__Does__that__mean-_I turned around to look down on the woman in shock.

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," she said as she looked up at me.

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Sparrow exclaimed. He grinned sheepishly at me. "I know. Clap 'im in irons. Right?"

I sighed. _I__cannot__believe__I__'__m__doing__this._"Mister Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

The pirate nodded. "Inescapably clear."

_(Artemis's POV)_

Nobody seemed to notice me once Elizabeth, Jack, and I were on the _Dauntless_. Everyone was focused on Elizabeth and Jack, and, of course, James. James was a good man, an honest man who loved Elizabeth very much. But he didn't hide it very well. Then again, neither did I when it came to Jack.

When I first watched _Curse__of__the__black__Pearl_, I thought James was a creepy pedophile and that he should be blown up into little bits and pieces. But then I grew up, got a little more mature, and I realized that he truly did love Elizabeth. I actually developed a tiny crush on him, which led to the sobbing I did in _At__World__'__s__End_. **(A/N****-****Hey,****he****didn****'****t****deserve****to****die!****Alright?)**

James took Jack below deck to talk about attack on Barbie and his crew, while Elizabeth was taken away by Gillette and another unidentified soldier to what I assumed was James's cabin. She was locked in "for her own safety", but James was apparently oblivious to Lizzie's restless nature.

I had managed to find a safe hiding spot below deck where I wouldn't be at risk of being locked up or killed. I also happened to find a spare soldier's uniform, which was rather snug across the hips. Smiling, I knew I was totally copying Elizabeth and probably screwing up a bunch of copyrights. _Yeah,__well__I__'__d__like__to__see__Disney__sue__me__in__the__eighteenth__century,_I thought smugly.

After a few minutes of hiding, I decided that I was tired of trying to fit in a space way too small for me and jumped out. Somehow I was unnoticed when I walked up on deck, which I assumed to be the doing of a certain goddess, and snuck past Elizabeth's guard into her room. She was taking the bed sheets and tying them together, turning them into a makeshift rope. Nodding in agreement, I helped her finish and tied the "rope" to the window structure in the cabin.

"Elizabeth?" the governor asked through the cabin door. "I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

I glanced over at my sister, who shook her head and mouthed "I'll tell you later." After Lizzie climbed out and into the waiting boat, I climbed out and helped her row away. I looked up at her from beneath my bangs, my eyes silently asking her to explain.

"I think I love him, Artemis. I can't just let him die at the hands of these pirates! It's despicable!"

Sighing, I nodded. "I understand, Lizzie. More than you know."

I expected silence after that, but that's not what my dear sister had in mind. "You're quite obvious, you know," she stated.

"About what?"

"Jack."

_Oh__shit._I brought my brows together in pretend confusion. "What about 'im?"

"Artemis, we all know that you're in love with him," she told me, exasperated.

"Uh, by we do you mean Jack as well?" I asked uncertainly; Lizzie just stared at me. "I'll take that as a yes," I muttered.

I rowed Elizabeth to the _Black__Pearl_, telling her I'd be in the cove with Jack and Will. She sighed in annoyance, but let me go. Since she had to use the dinghy later on, I dove into the water and decided to swim instead. The water was surprisingly cold, considering it was the Caribbean, but I didn't mind. I was a natural in the water, and could swim exceedingly well for my age.

But the cove was farther away than it looked. I know from experience, trust me. I still managed to make it to the cove before anything extremely vital happened, although I was breathing rather heavily and was soaked to the bone.

Trying not to be too obvious when I walked, I crept up to the pile of treasure Will and Jack had been laying on earlier and hid there. Luckily, I got to hear the best dialogue between Barbie and Jack.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder," Barbossa snarled.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really bigone, _Commodore_."

I smiled when Jack said that, then grinned like a fool when the hat deal convinced Barbie. He always did have a weakness for large, obnoxious hats.

**Okay, same rules apply. Five reviews, no less. Until then, no fifteenth chapter. Savvy? Good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, luvlies. I LOVED the ending. XD**

**Luv, Luv, Luv,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	16. I Feel Cold

**Dude, I am on a roll with this story! I'm so excited, it's hard to think about much else. I keep getting lots of reviews, which makes me so happy I can barely see straight, and I've been getting more story alerts and favs. Thank you to everyone who's read this story, as it means so much to me! XD A big congrats to me for my story being viewed 239 times Tuesday and 181 times Wednesday. However, this could not have happened without all my faithful readers. So lots of hugs, kisses (maybe), and shirtless Johnny's to you all! (Or whatever male character you love the most. ;D )**

**My biggest thanks to MarcosTheAwesomest for faving and story alerting not only my story, but me myself! (Does that make sense?) I LOVE ! XD By the way MTW, I'm glad you think my story is cool. I love your profile pic…**

**daughterofposeidon99: Yeah. Everyone duck and cover! Artemis is coming, Artemis is coming! *everyone runs foe their lives* XD**

**mnd: I'm going to try and finish this story ASAP so all the fans get the conclusion, and YOU get DMC and ATW… Thanks for reviewing. As I've said numerous times, it means a lot to me that you continue to review.**

**Captain Cynthia: Wow… O.o**

**I'm glad you love my story so much! *is all warm and fuzzy inside***

**Novellum Nerdium: Hi there, Novey! I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I cannot even begin to explain how much it means to me that you 're reviewing, etc. I really miss you, sister. DX**

**Anyways, onto the story. The five review law still applies.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Jerry Bruckheimer or Disney to you?**

_(Artemis's POV)_

"We have an accord," Barbie said with a grin.

Jack flashed his signature 'I'm-Captain-Jack-Sparrow' smile and announced to the still cursed pirates, "All hands to the boats!" When none of said pirates did anything, Jack smiled apologetically at his mutinous former-first mate. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents… Take a walk."

I suddenly remembered Barbie's words to Elizabeth earlier in the suddenly-come-to-life movie. _"The moonlight shows us for what we really are." Oh shit, they're gonna see me. _Trying to make as little noise as possible, which is hard when you're soaking wet and are clumsier than Jack Sparrow himself. After causing a tiny avalanche of gold and nearly falling on my face twice, I managed to get closer to Jack and Barbie without being heard or spotted, which must have been the only miracle I will ever receive.

As Jack examined the treasure in the cove, Barbie began to talk. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

Jack smiled again. "Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you ought to look out for because you can never tell when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."

In a flash, Jack had stolen a pirate's sword, tossed it to Will, and had drawn his own sword to start fighting with Barbossa. They fought exceedingly well, which didn't surprise me in Barbossa's case. It was Jack I was surprised about. I mean, we all know that Jack is not the most extraordinary swordsman on the planet.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa snarled. "Here there be monsters."

The two continued to fight for a while with no words spoken between them at all. The only sound in the cove was of swords clashing fiercely with each other. Finally Barbie smiled knowingly at Jack. "You can't beat me, Jack."

In reply, Jack ran the pirate lord through with his blade. Hector sighed and rolled his eyes, seeming to say, "Seriously?" Then he drew the sword from his abdomen and thrust it into Jack's chest. Despite knowing Jack wouldn't die, I let out something between a screech and a gasp and ran from my hiding place. Barbie looked at me in confusion, but then watched Jack stumble backwards into the moonlight. Both of us gazed in awe at the new and improved, immortal Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack admired his new form, looking at his skeletal hands and arms. "Huh, that's interesting." He twirled the hidden piece of cursed gold between his fingers and smiled, as much as a skeleton can. "Couldn't resist, mate."

Obviously annoyed, Barbie rushed up after Jack and began fighting him once more. I watched in curiosity as the two pirates fought passionately against each other and I suddenly remembered that they were once friends. I wondered then what could have turned Hector against his captain.

Barbossa was pushed against a rock by Jack's blade and he stood panting. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

Jack smiled then. "Or you could surrender."

"Argh!" was Barbossa's reply.

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were busy blowing up pirates and helping each other live to fight another day. Ha ha, I'm so funny. Not. I continued to watch the literally epic swordfight between my once-upon-a-time captor and my I-wish-he-was-my-knight-in-shining-armor. Elizabeth and I made eye contact and raced forward after Jack and Barbossa together while Will quietly climbed up to the chest of cursed gold. Jack sliced his hand, covered the stolen medallion with his blood, and tossed it to the ex-blacksmith. Elizabeth stayed put, but I ran up behind Barbie to get to Will.

In a flash, Barbie reached out his hand and grabbed me by the neck. With a sadistic sneer on his lips, he pointed his pistol at my head. While the pirate lord smirked down at me, Jack shot him in the chest with his cherished pistol and single shot. Confused, Barbossa looked at Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol, Jack, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Will announced as he dropped the two medallions covered in his and Jack's blood into the chest.

Dropping his pistol but not releasing me, Hector pulled his shirt off his chest and stared in awe at the blood seeping through his clothes. He looked down at me again, sadness filling his eyes. I felt his grip on my neck tighten, then loosen. "I feel… cold," he whispered.

Pulling away in shock, I watched the pirate who had threatened Elizabeth's life, and mine, who had often looked at me with lust in his eyes, fall backwards. Dead. I stumbled backwards and tripped over my own feet into Jack's arms.

"Artemis," he whispered softly in my ear. "Are you alright, luv?"

I shook my head. "I've never been so close to death," I managed to utter.

**YAAAY! Another chapter! Sorry it's so bloody short, but I really wanted to get this out to all of you guys ASAP and I have to go to bed in a few minutes. So I'm sorry, but this is all you get until the next five reviews. Thanks for everybody's feedback. XD**

**Luv, Luv, Luv,**

**Artemis Sherwood**

**P.S. The next chapter will include Jack's arrest and almost hanging, as well as a MIA Artemis. ;D**


	17. Artemis Is MIA

**Warning to all of you, this chapter has lots of POV's. I felt that this chapter needed EVERYONE'S feelings, so that's why. Although, I noticed it's mostly Jack and Elizabeth with some others… My many thanks to Kooky Kit and Kat, mnd, and daughterofposeidon99 for reviewing continuously. You guys are very faithful reviewers and it means a lot to me. XD And I know I'm supposed to wait for a fifth review, but I just can't wait that long.**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Thank you, once again, for reviewing. Hope you keep doing so.**

**mnd: I really am trying, luv. Thanks for the support.**

**daughterofposeidon99: I'm sad too that this story's pretty much done with, but I am indeed doing the other movies. I'm still kinda iffy about On Stranger Tides, though.**

**somone: UPDATES ARE AWESOME! XD**

**Anyways, the lines in this chapter will almost definitely be off because my memory sucks. Please enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_(Jack's POV)_

"You get used to it after a while, luv," I whispered in Artemis's ear. I noticed she was trembling and a wave of unrecognizable emotion swept through me. "Artemis? Did you… love him?" 

The girl quickly looked over her shoulder at me in shock. "Of course not! I hated him! But still, it frightens me when somebody dies right in front of me." She blinked in shock as she stared emptily at me, and I wondered if she could even see me at the moment. "He desired me, Jack. He desired me and I'm still afraid of him."

"He can't hurt you anymore, darlin'," I told her softly.

Artemis nodded slowly as she stepped away from me and stood over Barbossa. She stared quietly at his dead body for a few minutes before finally turning away in disgust. She sighed and went off to sit by herself.

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

Turning to Will, I lifted my lips in a tiny smile. "We should get back to the _Dauntless_."

Will smiled sadly at me before turning deadly serious. He looked at me with eyes that melted my heart and whispered, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you are safe."

Realizing that his heart was broken, I turned away and walked off towards the dinghy I'd arrived in. I noticed my sister sitting quietly in the boat, her eyes staring emptily at nothing. As I sat down next to her I realized something else: that my heart was broken too.

Later, after Jack had stolen a fair amount of un-cursed treasure, the four of us were rowing silently back to the _Dauntless _and Jack's imminent death. I glanced quickly at Jack, who was watching Artemis, and immediately felt a pang of sadness and guilt in my chest. "Jack, I'm so sorry," I managed to tell him.

"They done what's right by them," he said with a sad smile. "Can't expect more than that."

_(Jack's POV)_

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-"

"Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow!" I shout-whispered as the man read off my "crimes".

"-for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling-"

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

"This is wrong," I said as I fanned myself.

Jack should not be sentenced to death. He wasn't a murderer; he had saved mine and Artemis's life. I noticed then that my sister was missing. I knew that watching the hanging would be difficult for her, so it was conceivable that she had stayed home despite our father's protest.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," Father scolded. "As are we all."

_(Jack's POV)_

"-impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England-"

I smirked, recalling the incident. "Ah yes. That one."

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

Will walked hurriedly through the crowds to where I was standing with James and my father. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Without even a second glance, he turned his back and walked towards the gallows. I blinked in shock and looked around the courtyard as though the brick walls would give me an answer. _Is that… Cotton's parrot? _Realizing that a rescue mission was underway, I played the damsel in distress act once more.

"I-I can't breathe," I muttered as I fell back in a mock faint.

James and Father bent over me and began desperately fanning me. The moment the drums stopped sounding, however, I sat straight up. _No! Jack!_

Will shouted something and threw his sword at the gallows just as Jack dropped. I looked guiltily up at my father as realization swept over his face. "Oh, Elizabeth," he said, disappointed.

James began shouting orders at his soldiers as he tried to prevent Jack from escaping. But meanwhile, Jack and Will were fighting the soldiers with a piece of rope. Although creative, I had to question their sanity at that moment.

Eventually, the two men ended up surrounded by the soldiers with rifles and James's sword pointing in their faces. I watched in shock as James and Will conversed, while Jack smiled smugly at the thought of being saved.

"You forget your place, Turner."

Will smiled. "It's right here. Between you and Jack."

I rushed forward and grabbed Will's arm, standing close to him. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth!" my father exclaimed. "Lower your weapons. For goodness, sake put them down!"

James looked from Will to me, sadness written across his face. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

I swear my heart broke that moment. "It is," I whispered. I begged James to forgive me with my eyes, but he looked away.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack exclaimed, waltzing up to Father. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" He turned to James, getting extremely close to him. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

Will and I exchanged confused glances, but turned our attention to Jack when walked towards us. "Elizabeth…? It would never have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will…? Nice hat."

The pirate ran to the edge of the tower, smiling triumphantly at us. "Friends, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" His remark was cut off when he accidentally toppled over the tower. _Déjà vu, much?_

I heard the voices of some soldiers, but paid them no mind. My focus was entirely on Will and how happy I was to finally be with him. In my heart I knew he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But the fairytale didn't seem to be allowed to last.

"Mister Turner?" James asked.

"Will-"

"I will accept the consequences of my actions."

"This is a beautiful sword," James told Will as he unsheathed the sword that had been made for him. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Will replied softly.

James let him go, after deciding that he would start after Captain Sparrow the next day. Will and I stared happily at each other, and I hoped nothing would tear us apart.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he _is_ a blacksmith."

I smiled at Will instead of my father. "No. He's a pirate."

I took Will's hat off, admiring his handsome features, when Will leaned in and captured my lips. I don't think I've ever been happier.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I had refused to go to the hanging because I was afraid of disrupting the storyline and changing something that shouldn't have been changed. Nobody knew where I was, not even Elizabeth, for which I was grateful.

When I saw the _Black Pearl _hanging out near the open sea, I knew that getting aboard would be my only chance to stick around for Jack's adventures. So I disguised myself as one of the crew and commandeered a dinghy. I was thankful for my short hair, which helped the male image I was trying to pull off.

Somehow, none of the crew spotted me, which I once again contributed to a goddess I knew. After climbing aboard, I crept below deck and found a practically invisible hiding spot in the rum cellar. **(A/N - I have no idea if that's actually what it's called.) **After what seemed like countless hours of hiding, I began to feel drowsy and soon drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Five review law applies, as usual. Also, there will be one more chapter after this and then I shall move on to Dead Man's Chest. Before you go, I want all of you to go to this website and check out my story. Unfortunately, you have to have an account to review but it's pretty much just like fanfiction. Except there are pictures…**

**So, go to this website AFTER you review. XD **

**h t t p : / / w w w . w a t t p a d . c o m / 2 5 1 6 7 5 5 – e d g e – o f – d a r k n e s s – p r e l u d e**

**Thanks SO FRIKIN MUCH you guys. XD**

**Luv, Luv, Luv,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	18. The Rum Thief Apologizes 4 The Shortness

**I couldn't wait, guys. I had to update the last chapter. And so, the final chapter in this story has finally come and I have no doubt whatsoever that you will hate me by the end of the chapter.**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Read my final A/N, luv. XD**

**mnd: It's coming ASAP, darlin'! I promise! (Look at my final A/N.)**

_(Gibbs's POV)_

It was sometime around midnight when I decided to scavenge for rum in the rum cellar. My flask was empty and my head was hurtin' somethin' fierce. So I stumbled down below deck and began searching for some more rum. But I didn't find rum, I found someone I knew very, very well.

Knowing the captain would want to know about trespassers on his ship, I ran up deck and knocked loudly on Jack's cabin door. "Cap'n. Cap'n, I hafta speak with ye." When I received no reply, I hit the door with my fists. "Cap'n! Wake up! Yer needed, Cap'n!"

The door suddenly opened to reveal Jack glaring daggers at me. His jacket was nowhere to be found and his eyes were open wide and wild. "Cap'n?"

"Gibbs, I demand an explanation for waking me before I desire to be woken," the Cap'n slurred.

"Sir, there's a-a… someone hidin' in the rum cellar, sir!"

Jack seemed to immediately wake up. He pushed past me and marched down to the cellar. "Tryin' to steal my rum, bloody thief," he mumbled to himself. "Where is he? Where's that no-good, bloody-"

I stood directly next to the person's hidin' spot and smiled gently. "Right here, Cap'n."

Jack narrowed his eyes and stomped over. "Why I swear, I'll-"

"Cap'n?"

"It can't be," he whispered in shock. "How did-"

I smiled again. "Cap'n? Perhaps we should give her a more comfortable room?"

Jack blinked furiously, then quickly straightened his back and nodded. "Yes, uh, yes that'll do, Mister Gibbs." He stared at me. "You may carry her to my cabin."

_(Jack's POV)_

I couldn't believe it. How could she- how did she- why? Surely, she hadn't run away. She was a well-bred lady of class, it wasn't in her blood. And yet here she was. On my ship, in my cabin, lying on my bed. _The girl sure can sleep, _I thought amusedly. _Gibbs must've run into the wall about three times!_

Suddenly I thought back to the strange dream I'd had on Rumrunner's Isle. Tia Dalma had appeared to me, claiming that Artemis thought I loved her, that she was from the future. _"__She is here to save this worl' you cherish so," _the goddess had told me. I shook my head; it was only a dream, a strange dream brought on by the effects of the rum. _I'm losing my Jack-ness, _I thought to myself, horrified.

Standing from my previous position next to the girl sleeping on my bed, I strode across the room and sat cross-legged in a corner. Pulling my compass form my belt, I opened it. The arrow whirled around the room wildly before settling on the path of a bottle of rum; I smiled. Standing up, I grabbed the bottle and easily drank half of it in one swallow.

"Ah, that's better."

I trotted back to my corner and plopped down with the bottle in one hand and the compass in the other. I took another glance at the compass face, watching it spiral uncontrollably before settling on-

"Jack?"

I snapped the compass closed and looked up with a smirk. "Hello, Artemis."

**Hate me all you want, I'm finally done with this story! The first story I've ever finished that wasn't a oneshot! Review if you like. Keep your eyes peeled (not literally) for the sequel, Artemis of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.**

**All my love, devotion, and appreciation,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


End file.
